Storm in the Willows
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: A summer storm hits the river bank as the animals struggled to survive with the help of Ratty and Otter.


It was cloudy, summer afternoon when Mole arrived at his friend's house for afternoon tea. It was surprising that Ratty did not answer the door when he knocked.

Suddnely he heard Ratty curse and peered around the corner to see Ratty wiping some paint off his boat.

Fixing his glasses, Mole saw that Ratty was painting a word upon the boat, _RESCUE._

Ratty happened to look up and see his young friend. "Ah, Mole, what brings you here this dreary day?"

"Afternoon tea, I believe, Rat."

Ratty facepalmed, resulting in the paintbrush he was holding to splash upon his nose. "Bother." He grumbled. "And bother again, I forgot to send word that I would not be able to have tea."

"Oh well. What's this you have here, Ratty?"

Ratty raised an eyebrow before realizing. "That's right, you haven't been near the river during a summer storm."

"A summer storm? It's nothing but a bit of rain and t-thunder." Mole said, having a touch of fear of thunder.

"On land, perhaps, near the river, it is more then that."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Frightfully so. The river overflows, the waves are monstrous, houses are destroyed and/or flooded. Animals are either injured or trapped by fallen trees or stuck in holes along the river side, made by the rough waves."

"Oh, dear, it sounds dreadful."

"It is. Which is why I've painted my boat, to show animals that I am there to help. I do it every year, as does Otter."

"Can I help? I have become a fine swimmer, you've said do yourself. Perhaps I might be of assistance?"

"Afraid not, Mole, no. You are, forgive me, an amateur swimmer and wouldn't last ten minutes in the water."

"Is there anything I _can_ do?"

Ratty thought for a moment. "There is. Toad and Badger are holding Toad Hall as a sort of safe house for those suffering from the storm. There'll be food, water, blankets, beds and medical services should it be needed. I'm sure they would appreciate your help."

Mole clapped his paws together and smiled. "I shall go back to my house and gather candles and other things should the lights go out."

"Excellent and then, you'd better get to Toad Hall. I sense this storm is closer then it appears."

 **WITW**

Mole did as he was told and soon found himself at Toad Hall were everyone was rushing around, preparing for the storm.

"Mole, old chap! Excellent, we need all the help we can get!" Toad cried, running out to meet him.

"How are you today, Toad?" Mole asked as he was escorted inside.

"Fine, fine, busy of course, what with setting up the house as a safe haven as it were, for our poor friends. Of course, I leapt at the chance to help and here we are, setting up beds."

"What are you fibbing about now, Toady?" Badger asked, walking out to meet them.

Toad smiled, sheepishly. "Nothing, Badger."

"Good. Ah, candles. Excellent job, Mole."

Mole smiled. "I have just returned from Ratty's; he's preparing for the night as well."

"Clever Rat. Don't know where we would be if he wasn't here, especially during this time of the year. Every year, he modifies the boat to that of a rescue one and he goes up and down the river, helping others, even in the dark of night."

"Yes, a brave one at that." Toad smiled. "I would help him of course, if I wasn't needed here!"

Badger rolled his eyes, knowing Toad was just as afraid of the river during a storm as he was of the Wild Woods. But he decided to change the subject. "Toad, take Mole inside and show him the ropes of it."

Toad playfully saluted and pulled Mole inside.

Badger nodded before turning to the dark clouds that were closing in, quickly.

Meanwhile, down at the bank, Ratty was putting the finishing touches to his boat, such as rope, water, a first kit. At the front, he had a pole strapped sideways to push away anything that might be in his way.

Whilst he was double checking everything, Otter swam up and smiled. "Fantastic, Ratty! We're going to help a lot of animals."

"I hope so. What's the word upstream?"

"Same. Some animals refuse to leave and others haven't gotten word that Toad Hall is open to all."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing."

"Well, same routine as always then!" Ratty said, smiling. But the sight of the dark clouds made Ratty's smile disappear.

"Ratty! Otter, I'm glad I could catch you before you were off." Badger said, as he approached.

"Hope everything is secured on your part. I have a feeling that this is going to be a rough one." Otter said.

"I have the same feeling. But I am more concerned for you two. Do be careful, will you? You are, unfortunately, the only two able to do this job."

"You can count on us, Badger, we'll bring help to all those who need it."

Badger nodded and patted them both on the shoulder. "You will be careful, won't you?"

"Of course, my friend, I assure you that there is nothing to worry about." Rat assured.

Badger nodded as he stepped back and watched as Otter leapt into the river and Ratty climbed into his boat and began rowing. Rain began to sprinkle down and Badger quickly made his way back to Toad Hall.

The sprinkle turned into a downpour and soon it was near impossible to see anything four feet ahead. Animals everywhere were rushing this way and that, either to try and get to their homes or find a temporary safe spot. Toad Hall was already filling with animals seeking shelter from the storm, but there were still others outside, refusing to leave their spots.

Ducks, who had been enjoying the light rain were soon squawking and trying to get free of the storm. Lightning cracked over head and thunder rumbled.

Otter had already managed to save a bunny and a skunk and gave them quick instructions on how to get to Toad Hall.

Rat was rowing away in his boat calling out to anyone in need of help. It was then his ears picked up a faint sound. Using his paddle to lift up a branch that had fallen in the water, he saw two ducks, one whose wing was stuck. "Hold on!" Ratty called above the rain. He grunted as he struggled and lifted the branch, freeing the duck.

"Thank you, Mr. Rat!" It cried.

"Get to Toad Hall!" Ratty yelled as he resumed searching.

 **WITW**

Badger was busy applying a bandage to an injured squirrel when Mole ran up, a young mouse behind him.

"You have a shadow, Mole." Badger pointed out.

"Please, sir, my sister, Rose, sir, is still out there!" The young mouse cried frantically.

"Where are your parents?"

"My mother is with my siblings and my father was out looking for Rose. He has just returned, with no luck." The young mouse explained.

Badger frowned. "Don't worry, Mr. Rat is still out there, I'm sure he'll find her."

"But-"

"Tut, tut, now you and your family go warm yourselves by the fire."

The young mouse frowned before heading off. Mole rubbed his neck, nervously. "Do you suppose they're all right?" He asked.

"I'm hoping, my young friend. Now come, we must get back to work."

The storm raged on. Trees, knocked over by the wind, were lying in the water, making it near impossible to maneuver around them. But Rat was a clever animal and was soon back on track. Suddenly, he heard a cry for help and looked up to see young Rose hanging from a branch. "Mr. Rat!"

"Rose! How the devil did you get up there?!"

"The wind, sir!"

"I can believe that." Ratty muttered to himself before taking his rope and making a loop at the end. Quickly, he threw the loop end up to the tree where it looped around once on the tree. "Carefully, grab the loop! I shall lower you down!"

Rose did as she was told and Rat began to lower the rope until she was safely down and he grabbed her. "All right, you're safe now, young mouse. Now-" But before he could finish, he heard another cry and turned his head to see a weasel racing towards them upon the branch. Panting he stopped. "Mr. Rat, you gotta come quick, please! The chief weasel! He, he's trapped!"

Ratty thought a moment before Otter popped up from the water. "Otter! Excellent timing! Quickly, take young Rose here back to Toad Hall, I must assist the weasels."

Otter frowned. "Ratty, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Quite, can't leave the poor beast out in this weather."

Otter nodded and took the young mouse before swimming towards shore. Ratty grabbed his rope and left his boat behind, carefully following the weasel across the branches until they reached solid ground.

 **WITW**

"Rose! Otter! You're safe!" Badger said as he met them at the door.

"Rat's helping the weasels, I must be off to help!"

But before Otter could leave, lightning struck the tree nearby and it fell to the ground. Badger shut the door. "You're not going anywhere at the moment, far too dangerous. Stay here, rest and get your strength back. As much as I hate to say this, Rat is on his own."

Otter swallowed nervously.

Meanwhile, Ratty and the weasel had found the chief, his foot trapped under a branch.

"Mr. Rat!" He cried out in relief.

"Weasel, you grab that side and I'll grab here. With us both, we should have him out in a moment." Rolling up his sleeves. Ratty and the weasel began to lift and sure enough, the chief's foot was soon freed as he pulled himself out.

"Thanks, gov!"

"Don't thank me yet!" Ratty cried as he led them back to the river and back to his boat were they boarded. Ratty had just grabbed his oars and began to row when a large wave struck the side of the boat and the three were thrown over board.

Rattu coughed as he head broke the surface and he search for the weasels. The chief weasel's hat was floating in the water and upon realizing what happened, Ratty dove under where he saw the two weasels. Grabbing them both by the wrists, he struggled to top.

Breaking the surface once more, he guided the coughing weasels to a branch where they grabbed it and pulled themselves up, panting. Ratty looked around and saw his boat against the tree, a large hole in it.

"Well, bother and I had just added a fine coat of paint." Rat muttered. But he had bigger problems. The water was becoming rougher and more dangerous. Ratty swam to the branch where the weasels lay and hung on tight. Suddnely another large wave struck them and they went sailing into the water with a painful splash.

Toad fumbled his hands nervously as he sat by the window, looking for any sign of Rat. Rat was a tough animal, one of the strongest gents he knew, but even the strongest had their limits.

Mole and Badger were equally worried, but kept themselves busy, preparing drinks, beds and offering a word of comfort. Toad frowned aw ge stood and headed straight for the door. He was nearly there when Pyter grabbed his wrist. "Bad idea, Toad, there's a right big storm out there."

"Stuff and nonsense!" Toad growled as he pulled his hand away. "I've been cowering in here long enough, Rat might be in danger."

"Nonetheless, Toad, we cannot risk it." Badger said, walking up. "The storm is too bad to walk through."

"And yet Ratty is out there!"

"Ratty is a strong, capable animal and has been through bad weather before. I have no doubt we will see him when the sun rises tomorrow."

"If it does." Mole said. "I've heard whispers that this storm might last a few days."

"It has been known to happen." Ptter pointed out.

Toad attempted toward the door once more but was once again pulled back. "Don't be foolish, Toad. Our work is here." Badger said.

"But-"

"I'll go, Toad." Otter said. "And I'll search."

"Do you think that wise, Otter?" Badger asked.

"My mind is made up, Badger." With that, Otter disappeared out the door.


End file.
